Changing
by Hplover1234567
Summary: Short one-shot! Lily&James! First time writing! Please R&R!


_A/N: Hello! This is my first time doing a fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy. I have done a lot of editing since I first posted. On a quick note, the itlaics are Lily's thoughts! So I leave you with that, and I hope you enjoy! ~K_

"For the last time Potter I won't go out with you!" I said looking at James crossing my arms.

"Oh why not?" said James. He knew the answer but he still asked me _(which was quite infuritating.)_.

"Why?" I sighed heavily, looking into his eyes. "Its because you pick on Severus! Well not so much anymore, but- and you always ask me!"

He sighed. "You're right. I have been laying off of him for a long time now. Lily I've changed."

"That still makes it a no." I said firmly.

"Fine Evans." he said walking off.

I sighed again. I knew James had changed. I could tell. He hadn't been picking on Severus in a really long time now. I honestly had no idea why it still bothered me on how he picked on Severus. Ever since he called me a _Mudblood_ back in fifth year, I wanted nothing to do with him nor his Death Eater plans. I decided I was going to get started on my homework considering it was getting dark out. Hours passed by when I finally gave up on my homework decided to go down for dinner. I got down to the great hall and sat down. Minutes went by when Remus sat down across from me.

"Hey Remus." I said picking up the butterbeer jar.

"Oh hello Lily." He hesaited as if his life depened on what he was going to say. "I heard you and James went at it again." he said drifting off.

"Seriously he told you! Doesn't surprise me though. I knew evently he would tell you and Sirius. Ugh, he just won't let me go." I said looking down at my plate.

"He really likes you-"

"-Yes I know that! Remus he won't stop asking me!" I said furiously.

"Lily he's changed. You know that. Even Sirius knows that." he said looking at me.

"But that still doesn't change anything." I got up and looked back at Remus. "I'm sorry."

I turned back around and went out of the Great Hall. Once I got back into the common room I grabbed my homework again to get started on it. Hours passed by again and I seemed to be alone except to find James, Sirius and I.

"Prongs, I can't take it any longer I have to go to bed." said Sirius tiredly.

"Alright than Padfoot." said James looking down at his homework. "I should be done in a little while. Night."

"Night" said Sirius, taking his exhausted body up the stairs..

I looked back over to my homework to find it almost done. About 15 minutes passed by when I finally finished and looked back over at James. He still wasn't done. I couldn't just leave him there alone and frustraded with his homework, so I walked over to him.

"Need some help?" I said curiously.

He turned around and looked at me. "Ya that would be nice."

I sat down and looked at his homework. "Damn, you still got at lot left. Here let me help."

I grabbed his essay and started on it. He was too tired to say anything so he just slumped down into his seat. 'Bout 10 minutes passed when I finished the essay. "Here." I said handing him his essay back.

"Thanks Evans." He said yawning.

"Your welcome, is that all you have?"

"Yeah I think so. Thanks again I would have been up later thanks to you. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Evans."

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, "Ask me."

"Ask you what?" he said questioning me.

"Just ask me." I said looking at him

"What in the bloody hell are you talking- Oh" he said looking at me. "Will-will you go out with me?" he said hopefully. I leaned into him and kissed him softly. I pulled apart from him, questing myself what the bloody hell I just did. But then again I was quite proud of myself.

"I guess thats a yes than." he said smiling.

_A/N: Alright I just edited this because I realised I put it into one huge paragraph. Sorry about that...I also put a whole lot more details in. Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really appericate them! I am going to try writing another one, with more details and have it be a bit longer. If you have any ideas you can message me on here or you can send me a message on tumblr at_** hploverforever123. **I_ am usually on here and tumblr mostly every day. I will try to get on with another fic, I will update as soon as I can. Thanks! ~K_


End file.
